Mia Trehan
Email: NA Description Eye Color: Vibrant Green Hair Color: Black Height: 5’8 Weight: 135 Age: 30 Place of Origin: Caemlyn ‘’’ Description:’’’ Her dark hair hangs to her waist, but if kept back from her face by a thick braid. She has a silent grace and serenity over her, never the one to speak loudest, but always patient, and never afraid to lend a hand. Few know the story of this grand master, and even fewer would likely guess it. She is her own woman who does not put a great store in what others think Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 19 Philosophy: Spring Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Staff 'Tertiary Weapon:'Bow History Mia's history started on the road and was rather colorful and streaked with innocent joy. Because Mia was born a tinker, she grew up learning to live of nature and to this day will not eat meat. So how did a peaceful tinker end up in a violent occupation of a Tower Guard? It all started a quiet autumn morning, the group was about to break camp after sharing a meal with their merchant guests. The wagons was just getting packed when the camp was assaulted by robbers. The merchant guards fought the robbers and was about to win over them, when one of the robbers killed one of the guards in his attempt to flee. Mia's half grown puppy yet to be trained properly charged, the man kicked the dog, the sole survivor of the litter after the mother had died in birth. The little puppy that Mia had nursed back to life, and instant love and passion moved into instinct as the robber moved to finish the dog off, a stone had found its way to her hand, was flying through the air, and landed a fatal wound to the mans head. The battle faded soon after this, and the last robbers scattered. That was the day Mia's life changed for the first time, instead of continuing on with her family, she ended up going west with the merchants, shunned now by her family. She and the pup was adopted by an old grizzly guard, and slowly his philosophy took the place of her training through adolescent years. Mia came to learn the world was a though place, and her puppy took the flue and didnt survive the winter. Greif struck she tossed all her energy into the training offered by her new father, leaving doubts behind, but for her respect of innocent life, which is why she still refuse meat as food. When her new father 2 years later would take the flue, it would lead to the 2nd change in her life. Her father died short of their aim for the trip, Tar Valon, and the merchants weren’t keen on hiring a teen girl. Mia was paid for both her and her fathers work, and advised to find work more suitable for a girl in one of the many inns of the city. A girl alone make a good victim for a pick pocket who seen her be paid heavy enough sum's, and this how Mia found herself in a cat figth broken up by the Tar Valon Tower Guards. The two battletants broken apart got to explain themself, Mia never saw the pick pocket again, but was lead to the yard by one of the Tower Guards. She was taken to the Master of Trainee's, her story retold, and when she was alone with the man, she was explained what the Tower Guards did, and made the offer to join them. Though Mia had known of warders, she was surprised to find that there could be females in the army of Tar Valon, but she accepted the offer in lack of other places to go. And so the Warders Yard became Mia's third home, and her final one. Her acceptance came on that it would make her able to fight evil and protect innocence, like that of her own people that she had to leave behind at an age of 13. Over two decades later Mia has been involved in much training, and seen a lot through her occupation in the yard, its her willingness to step in where needed, and her experience of many years of service that earned her the position as Captain of the Guard. Category:WS 19 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios